


Death to Kings

by Aki_no_hikari



Series: Nordipalooza Stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Convention of Moss, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Nordipalooza 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Norway, Any Nation(filled with Sweden) - Negotiations– [Optional: 1600s or 1800s, filled with 1800s]</p><p>Norway and Sweden settling the issue of Kings after their short war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death to Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the Convention of Moss in 1814, which signaled the beginning of the personal union between Sweden and Norway- Historical inaccuracies abound so don’t take it too seriously. Country names used

Norway watched from the second floor window as the carriage that brought his brother and his generals parked in front of the building, he pressed his lips as Sweden got down and, sensing the glare, looked up at the younger brother. Sweden’s lips twitched up and Norway gritted his teeth in anger and violently closed the curtains, he didn’t want to see Sweden more than he absolutely had to.  
  
“I am not becoming a dependency.” Was the first thing Norway said as soon as he was left alone with Sweden, who simply raised an eyebrow and calmly sat down, waiting for Norway to get over whatever was bothering him.  
  
“Bad enough that Danmark has been dragging me with his stupid alliances and keeping all of my hard-conquered land for himself, I am sick of it and if I have to listen to you on top of everything, I am going to be very displeased.” He added as his fists opened and closed, his harsh breathing the only noise in the room for several seconds. Sweden tilted his head in acknowledgement.  
  
“I don’t want to fight you, but you did lost at Kiel and you’re losing now, so let’s see if we can reach an agreement that would keep us all, if not happy, at least content.” Offered Sweden while studying his brother’s obstinate expression.  
  
“Let’s” agreed Norway with a sneer as he sat down in front of his brother, half-aware of his ministers and Denmark’s, no, _his_ prince, starting the negotiations on the other room. Sweden frowned as his generals started with their demands.  
  
“You can’t keep Christian Frederik.” Started Sweden and Norway couldn’t help but snort.  
  
“And why not? He’s our legally elected representative.” Sweden rolled his eyes at Norway’s stubbornness. Most other countries thought that Denmark was difficult to deal with, but Sweden knew that Norway was much more pig-headed and proud than Denmark could ever hope to be; Denmark was simply louder and thus called more attention to himself compared to the younger of the brothers.  
  
“So that you can go back to join Danmark when he inherits the throne?” he asked with incredulity and Norway glared at him.  
  
“I am not going back to Danmark’s house!” he snapped angrily.  
  
“ _I_ know that and _you_ know that, but _they_ don’t know it!” he snapped back while gesturing vaguely in the direction of the meeting between humans.  
  
“Christian Frederik is going to inherit Danmark’s throne and you know it, you twit! If you want a bloodless resolution then give me something to work with!” he almost snarled at his younger brother’s face.  
  
“Why don’t you give me something to work with, huh!? You come and make demands and expect me to roll over and just let you do whatever the hell you want!”  
  
“I DO NOT!” exclaimed Sweden as he rose up his full height, Norway followed suit but it was not as impressive, as Sweden’s status gave him a full head of advantage.  
  
“YOU DO!”  
  
“DO NOT!”  
  
“DO TOO!”  
  
“DO NOT!”  
  
“DO TOO!”  
  
“uhm… excuse me?”  
  
“WHAT!” screamed both of them to the helpless servant who squeaked and hid behind the door.  
  
“Theysentmetoaskwhat’shappening.” He said on a rush, trembling under the intimidating glares of the pair of brothers who looked almost like twins, so alike were their glowers.  
  
“We are having negotiations, please tell the delegates there’s nothing to worry about.” Said Norway after calming down and shooing the servant away with his hand, the man almost ran away as soon as he was given permission, which led to Sweden and Norway sharing a look of surprise, soon to be replaced by a chuckle as Sweden sat down once more and Norway walked to a side table where the alcohol was kept.  
  
He filled a couple of tumblers half-way through and offering one to his brother, who took it with a nod of thanks and an appreciative sip, Norway sat down once more. They looked at each other and fell on a fit of silent laughter that lasted until they were both red and breathing heavily.  
  
“When this goes down on the History books, I’m blaming Danmark.” Muttered Sweden as he downed the glass in his hand.  
  
“And England.” Added Norway with a sip, Sweden nodded.  
  
“And France.” He grumbled, making Norway smile.  
  
“Careful there, your next king will be French.” Sweden snorted.  
  
“Could be your future king too.” Norway rolled his eyes.  
  
“Spare me.” He mumbled, downing the rest of his glass and getting up to refill both.  
  
“You can deal with him, he’s rather... _interesting_ …” commented Sweden as he received the refilled glass.  
  
“Interesting how?” Sweden smirked at Norway’s raised eyebrow and leaned forward, beckoning Norway closer.  
  
“He has a tattoo that says “Death to Kings(1)”” he whispered with a wicked glint in his eyes and a twitch of his lips, which made Norway fall on a fit of laughter that filled the room for several minutes, every time he looked up, Sweden would give him a knowing look and he would start laughing all over again. By the time he finally calmed down he was completely red and drying the tears falling from his eyes.  
  
“Seriously?” he asked after he got control of his ragged breath.  
  
“Dead serious” Norway pretended to groan but a snort gave away his amusement.  
  
“Please stop.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m done.”  
  
“Good, your puns are horrible.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“You know they are.”  
  
“You laughed.” Accused Sweden with a smirk and Norway snorted once more. Silence reigned on the room for a few moments as they drank their whiskey and took notice of the negotiations happening several rooms over.  
  
“You know, I think I wouldn’t mind your king.” Muttered Norway after a while and Sweden jumped a bit startled, only to stare at Norway incredulously.  
  
“What? He’s bound to be interesting at the very least.” He said with a smirk plastered on his lips. Sweden smirked back and raised his glass.  
  
“To successful negotiations then.” He offered with a gentle smile.  
  
“To successful negotiations.” answered Norway while clinking their glasses together and downing the contents once more.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Note: Jean Baptiste Bernardotte was a French general who, through a series of convoluted events became crown heir and, later on, King of Sweden. He was part of a Jacobin club during the French revolution, hence the tattoo, though as there’s no evidence of the tattoo really existing, it is generally considered a myth, but let’s pretend it isn’t because I think it’s really funny for a king to have such tattoo on him.


End file.
